Jealous Tendencies
by makelana1
Summary: (I suck at summaries btw) Ginny has loved Harry Potter ever since she saw him on platform 9 3/4. But sadly, he's now with Cho Chang. Will Ginny ever win him over, when the whole school is rooting for Cho? Will Harry ever see the red headed girl who was always there? Or will Ginny find true love somewhere else?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fan fic, and I really hope you guys like it!**

Ginny felt like throwing up again. She was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast with Ron and Hermione when she saw them. Harry and Cho. Every morning they would enter the Great hall, hands entwined, and talk expressively to one another.

Harry dropped Cho of at the Ravenclaw table, and all of Cho's friends swooned when Harry gave Cho a kiss on her mouth before he started walking to the Gryffindor table. Ginny stiffened as Harry sat down next to Ron, who was across from her.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Harry said. Seamus gave Harry a superior look and said, "Yeah, we're all pretty sure you're _very_ sorry." He chortled. Everyone around her laughed, and Harry was trying to fight a blush as a smile crept onto his face. She was holding her knife and fork so tightly her knuckles were whiter than snow.

"Harry, when is the next Quidditch practice?" Ron asked. "Tonight actually, at 5:00, so don't be late." Harry responded. " _I_ shouldn't be late? Need I remind you Harry that it was _you_ who was late to practice last week cause you were snogging Cho under the bleachers." Ron snickered, as did everybody else.

Ginny's head shot up. She thought he was late to practice because he had to speak to Professor McGonagall, at least that's what he told the team. She couldn't believe he was just snogging Cho the entire time, and what made it worse was that everyone else knew but her.

Ginny felt more put down than ever. She quickly excused herself from the table, and practically flung herself out the door. She kept running until she reached a quiet corridor on the 3rd floor, where she would be alone. She collapsed on a little stone bench near a window.

She didn't know what to do anymore. Ever since Cho and Harry got together at the beginning of the year she always thought they would break up eventually, but it's already halfway through the year, and they seem happier than ever.

She sat there for about 2 minutes until she heard giggles coming from around the corner of the hallway. Ginny froze for half a second, then ran behind a statue of a goblin, which was big enough to hide her from view. Ginny's heart stuttered when she saw that it was Harry coming down the hallway. Then it sank when she saw that he was pulling Cho by the hand.

Harry whispered something into Cho's ear, and she giggled at whatever it was. Then Cho wrapped her arms around harry's neck and kissed him. Harry immediately responded, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ginny wanted to tear her eyes away, but she couldn't.

The boy that she loved was standing right in front of her, kissing someone else. Tears started to well up in Ginny's eyes. Luckily, before she started sobbing, the sound of many different feet and voices started to echo in the hallways, which meant it was time to go to class. Harry and Cho let go of eachother, but before they could leave, Harry gave Cho one last savoring kiss, and they headed off.

As students walked back and forth to go to their classes, no one noticed the red headed girl behind the Goblin Statue crying, as her heart was breaking.

 **Please, please, please leave a review! It can only help get my writing better, and improve this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny was walking to Transfiguration class when she saw Harry and Cho. A lump formed in her throat, and it became difficult to breathe. She hated that every time she saw either of them this happened, but she couldn't help were holding hands as they headed out the door of Hogwarts towards Hagrids hut, where he taught both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw the Magical Creatures class. Ginny still felt stupid to have not signed up for Hagrids class, because then she would've been in the same class as Harry.

Later that day, Professor Mcgonagall stood up in front of the Great Hall. The whole room went silent. "The teachers and administrators of Hogwarts feel that all students and staff need a little bit of cheering up. Due to recent events, we would like to raise everyone's spirits." She said "And to do that, we have decided that in 2 weeks time, Hogwarts will have…"

The air crackled with anticipation.

"...a ball." she said.

Everyone went crazy. Girls immediately started exclaiming about what they would wear, and who they hoped asked them to the ball. The boys on the other hand were dreading the fact that they would have to wear tuxedos, and asks the girls out. "Oh my, I'm so excited, I'll need to start designing my dress NOW!" Lavender exclaimed. Parvati nodded her head vigorously in looked around the room, very much excited herself. That is, until she saw Harry and Cho hugging across the hall. Cho let go of Harry, and promptly jumped up and down as she was telling him all she was planning for them for the ball. Harry looked at her with absolute adoration. Ginny was SICK of this!

She was done waiting for Harry to notice her on his own. Ginny came to the realization that to get Harry to notice her, she would have to go to the ball with someone that would _make_ him notice her. As Ginny looked around the room, she spotted him. A mischievous smile crept across her face as she left the Great Hall, knowing that by the end of the ball, _everyone_ would notice her.

* * *

Ginny was sitting in the library, eye on the target. She knew that when her friends and siblings found out what she did, they would put her in a mental institute. But she didn't care. This would make Harry notice her, and that overpowered all the negative things that came with doing this.

All of his friends left the table before he did, and she knew it was time. Ginny walked up to the table confidently, and said clearly, "Hey, Zabini."


	3. Chapter 3

Blaise looked up, and when he realized it was Ginny, a flash of disgust and irritation flitted across his face. "What the hell do you want Weasley?" He asked aggressively. _Well, okay then,_ she thought."What I'm about to say to you right now will probably get me bullied for the rest of my life, but I have no choice." she said. "What are you talking about? Look, I have to get to the common room, so can you just spit it out and stop wasting my time?" he replied.

She took a deep breath, "Will you go with me to the ball?"

The definition of pure shock was Blaise's face at that very moment. He was at a complete, and utter loss for words. Once he was able to get his shock in check, he said to Ginny very harshly, "Why on earth would I want to go to the ball with scum like you?" Ginny was unfazed. She'd been called worse by other Slytherins, and besides, she was strong. "You don't really like Harry Potter do you?" Ginny asked. Blaise nodded his head uncertainly, since he knew that the Weasleys were close with Harry. "Well, I find that I'm having a few problems with him as well. And I was thinking..." Ginny said. "That if we went to the ball together it would stick it to him?" Blaise finished. "Exactly!" Ginny said cheerfully.

"And just think about it? What would the whole school say if Harry Potter got _so_ _angry_ over something Blaise Zabini did?" Ginny said. She knew she had planted the bait perfectly. She could see it in his eyes. "Alright, then. We'll go to the ball together." Blaise said. _Yes!_ Ginny thought. "Okay, but don't tell anyone yet. I want to be the one to tell Harry." she said. "Fine, whatever. Now get out of my face." Blaise said as he walked away.

Ginny knew that this could end badly, but every time she imagined Harry's face when she told him, she couldn't care less.

* * *

Ginny was racing down the hallway to get to the Gryffindor Common room, but a crowd was forming in the middle of the hallway, and she had to get through it in order to get to the tower. She started elbowing her way through the crowd. _What could possibly be going on? s_ he thought. All around her there were _Awe_ 's, and people were commenting that whatever it was was so cute and romantic. As Ginny finally got to the edge, she understood why.

In the middle of the crowd was Harry, holding an obviously time consuming poster that said, "Cho, will you go with me to the Ball?" Infront of him stood Cho, holding a bouquet of roses, and smiling while joyous tears streamed down her face. Ginny wanted to scream. She couldn't believe that she walked straight into her worst nightmare. She thought that since they'd already been dating, there didn't need to be a proposal. _But of course,_ she thought, _of course Harry would do this for Cho, because he loves her._

Ginny couldn't stand in that hallway any longer. Without looking back, she bolted through the rest of the crowd. As she entered the Common room, all Ginny could think about was wiping that ridiculous smile off of Harry's face. She wanted to see him _hurt._ She wanted to be the one that caused him _pain_ , because he had already caused so much for her.

A wave of applause and cheering erupted behind her, and Ginny turned around to see Harry walking through the portrait. All of our friends, and pretty much everyone in the common room, was congratulating Harry. "I told you she'd say yes, mate!" Ron said. "I knew she was going to say yes, Ron, but it doesn't make it any less nerve-racking." Harry replied. "Please, Harry. Cho absolutely adores you. The two of you are perfect for each other." Hermione said. "And besides, Harry, everyone knows that you and Cho will probably be married one day, so this proposal was just practice!" Lavender said. Everyone whooped, and nodded their head in agreement.

Ginny wanted to punch her hand through a wall. She was _so done._ She strided purposefully towards the group, and said loud and clear, "Yes, Harry, congrats on it going so well. I'm just so glad that when I asked Zabini, it went perfectly well also."

 **I know, I know. Blaise would totally act way more harsh, and would probably take way more convincing, but I didn't really know how to get through that. But i'm still learning! Also, I know that the whole poster thing was cheezy, but I considered fireworks, and that seemed way too lovey-dovey for someone like Harry.**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I could really benefit from the feedback, and it can only make me a better writer and storyteller!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please leave a review!**

 _"Yes, Harry, congrats on it going so well. I'm just glad that when I asked Zabini, it went perfectly well also."_

Ginny definitely got her moment. The entire room fell absolutely silent that you could hear a pin drop. But that wasn't what had her attention; Harry's face and entire body froze, and as he registered what she said, he looked horrified. "What the hell do you mean you've asked Zabini?" Ron asked in a guttural way. "What else do you think it means Ron? I asked Blaise, and so we're going to the ball together." Ginny replied. "Are you serious Ginny? He's a total prick. He's trying to humiliate you." Harry said. Ginny felt a flare of triumph inside. _I knew he would care!_ she thought. "Harry's right, Ginny. And also, why on earth would you ask _him?_ You know how he and the rest of his Slytherin gang have treated Harry. How can you do that to him?" Hermione said indignantly. Others in the room started saying, "Does she even care about Harry?" "Is she trying to embarrass him?" "Some kind of friend she is."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I wasn't aware that the only decisions I can make are the ones that help Harry sleep at night." Ginny said. The entire room went still. No one could believe she had actually said that. Harry was their friend, wasn't he? He was their Quidditch Captain, their leader; he had been through so much in his life already. So wasn't it their duty as friends to make the right decisions that benefit Harry? That's how it always was. But what Ginny just said completely contradicted that, and everyone in the room started to realize that they could make their own decisions with themselves in mind, and not about how it could hurt Harry Potter. The thing is, Harry was starting to realize that too.

* * *

News about Ginny and Blaise going to the ball together spread like wildfire. For the next few days whispers followed Ginny everywhere she went. Even her friends were a little timid to even talk to her.

Everything came to a head when Ginny walked into the Great Hall for breakfast one morning, and saw Cho sitting in her seat, Harry beside her. Oh, Ginny was ready to rip off heads. She marched straight up to Cho and said in the nicest tone she could muster, which probably came out fake, and said, "Excuse me Cho, but you're in my seat." Cho looked up, completely caught off guard. "Sorry, Ginny, but is it okay if Cho sits here for today?" Harry asked. "Why here? It my seat." Ginny said. This obviously was not what Harry expected her to say. "Its okay, Ginny, just come sit by me." Hermione said quickly, trying to make the situation less awkward. Ginny wasn't having it. "I've sat here for the past 5 years. I'm not going to move just so Harry and Cho can snog one another." she said.

Cho blushed a deep red, while Harry was getting mad. "Dammit, Ginny, can't you have some hospitality and let her sit here for this _one day_!" He said furiously. "No, I can't! Why is it that I should be the one to move when I'm a Gryffindor, and she's a Ravenclaw. I'm the one who's supposed to be sitting here, not her!" Ginny shot right back. Their conversation was starting to attract looks from other tables, and other students were discussing what they could be talking about.

Cho finally spoke up, "Look, Ginny, I'm really sorry. I didn't think it would bother you that much, and I'm truly, very sorry if I stepped over a line." _Why does she have to be so goddamn_ nice _?_ Ginny thought. "I'm not sure whats been going on with you lately," she continued "I mean first you ask out Blaise Zabini to the ball, then you rudely confront Harry, and now you're lashing out over some seat at a table. This isn't at all like you, and I would love to get you some help." she finished. _Are you freaking kidding me?_ Ginny thought, _You bitch._ Harry looked over at Cho adoringly, as if she hung in the sky every morning.

"You know what, have the damn seat. Why don't you go upstairs, and take my bed as well. After all, that wasn't the last thing you've taken from me." Ginny said. And with that, she stormed out of the Great Hall, ignoring all the murmuring and whispers following her. It wasn't until she was walking down the hallway did Ginny register what she'd said. _After all, that wasn't the last thing you've taken from me._ Ginny was talking about Harry, and Cho could've possibly caught on! Were they on to her? Did they figure out that everything she'd done was a way to get Harry to notice her?

Ginny could only pray that that wasn't it.

 **Ginny's fierceness really came out in this chapter, and I'm really liking it. Also, you guys finally got to see an interaction between Cho and Ginny.**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

The entire school was talking about the confrontation between Ginny and Cho in the Great Hall. All throughout the day, Cho had people coming up to her to comfort her; on the other hand, Ginny got nasty looks all day. People were so disgusted with the fact that she would be so mean to one of the nicest girls in school. Professor McGonagall taught Transfiguration to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor together, so Ginny was ready to burst into tears when Harry also started giving her mean looks for rudely talking to his girlfriend.

Ginny felt as if her whole world was crashing down around her. She thought asking out Blaise would upset Harry and make him notice her. She didn't mean for it to become the daily school gossip, or to put her 2 steps backward from getting Harry away from Cho. Even her brothers were against her, and she was pretty certain they had already sent a letter to Mrs. Weasley about her.

Ginny was walking down an abandoned corridor one day on her way to class. For the past couple of days she'd been taking the more emptier routes to classes to avoid seeing the whispers and pointed fingers. She hear footsteps approaching and froze. But around the corner didn't come one of her old friends, but Blaise Zabini. He also froze in surprise when he saw her. "What are you doing here?" Blaise asked.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to class." Ginny replied. Blaise rolled his eyes, "I know you're going to class. I'm not an idiot. But you usually don't take this corridor." Ginny was perplexed, "How do you know which corridors I take? What, are you stalking me?" she asked incredulously. Blaise scoffed, "Yes, because you're so interesting." he said sarcastically. "Well, at least my mother isn't a slut!" Ginny snapped.

Shock passed over his face, and then rage. Ginny was also shocked that she said that, and felt instantly terrible. Blaise started to march right past her. "Wait , hold on!" Ginny said as she grabbed his arm to stop him. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that, I was just angry. It's been a rough couple of weeks." Ginny said. Blaise's face twisted, "Oh, you think you're the only one that's had a rough week?" Ginny was surprised, "I mean I've had the worst one. Everyone's talking about me and whispering about me, not you."

"Are you serious? Is your brain that little? Everyone's been talking about me too, asking me how I could've said yes to go to the ball with a poor Mudblood lover like you!" Blaise shouted. **_CRACK!_** Ginny took a step back as Blaise raised his hand to his face. "Let me save you some time and help you with your answer. We won't be going to the ball together."

And with that, she turned on her heel and strode off.

* * *

When Ginny walked into the Gryffindor common room later than night, the room fell silent. Every head turned toward her. With her head held high she walked straight through the crowd of people towards the staircase that lead up to the girls dorms. As she was walking she saw a glimpse of a group of people and froze. Sitting on one coach was Hermione, Ron, Lavender, and Dean. On the other coach in front of them sat Seamus, Harry, and Cho, sitting on Harry's lap. _What is she doing here?_ Ginny thought. _Is Cho even allowed to be in the Gryffindor common room?_

Ginny froze for a millisecond, then continued walking. She couldn't bare the thought of Harry or any of her old friends seeing her hurt; not only from the fact that her plan to make Harry jealous was just completely thrown out the window, but also from seeing Harry and Cho together.

As Ginny started ascending the stairs she looked back once, and instantly regretted it. Cho had grabbed Harry's face and was starting to kiss him passionately. So much that Harry didn't even register that the conversations around them were starting up again. Ginny ran up the stairs without a look back.


End file.
